A conventional electric power steering system includes a motor and an electronic control unit (ECU).
For example, according to an electric power steering system disclosed in JP 2005-304203A (JP 4252486), a motor and an ECU are electrically connected to each other by using a first motor terminal welded to a substrate and a second motor terminal molded in a resin member. The first motor terminal is electrically connected to a coil terminal of the motor together with the second motor terminal via a through guide hole provided in the resin member. However, not only the resin member need be fixed to a housing separately but also the resin member need be positioned in correspondence to the position of the substrate. Fixing the resin member to the housing hence requires complicated work.